


Points of View

by Caro_the_Poet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_the_Poet/pseuds/Caro_the_Poet
Summary: In which literally everyone ships them.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> In which literally everyone ships them.

If anyone had asked, Jack would have said that he fell in love first. Somewhere in the murky middle of fiery blue eyes daring him to dismiss her capabilities, the comforting squeeze of her hand when an alien device pinned him to a wall, her uncanny ability to manipulate the laws of physics to save his ass over and over again, and the moment on a Goa’uld vessel with an energy field separating them and death staring them in the face, Samantha Carter had gotten possession of his heart and soul and taken up permanent residence there. That last instance was when he had known it for sure—looking into her panicked eyes and realizing he had two choices: leave her or die with her. Knowing also that there was no choice to be made, because there was no version of him in any reality that could go on living in a world without Carter. 

_Sir, just go!_

_NO._

It was a staggering revelation, and it complicated things a whole hell of a lot. He kept it to himself until it was forced out of him, and then he and Carter looked into each other’s eyes, counted the cost, and vowed to never speak of it again. The fate of the galaxy was too important. But no amount of pretending could change the reality, which was that he still loved her beyond all comprehension. He went about the days as normally as possible, leading his team and fighting the endless alien wars, trying not to think about the possibilities of _someday_ , when it was unlikely either of them would stay alive that long. He hoped, at least, that he would go first. _There is only so much loss a man can take_. 

Four years later, after he had saved the planet countless times and nearly died in every single instance, he was offered a position at the Pentagon. He jumped at it. _Maybe now. Maybe?_ It seemed too much to hope. 

He told Carter. _You once asked me what might have been if things had been different. Well, now they’re different. Still interested in finding out?_

He’d never forget the light that flooded her eyes, her smile out-dazzling the sun, as she practically launched herself at him and smothered him with a kiss eight years in the making. He’d kissed her once before, when the SGC had been trapped in a time loop. But this was better. This was _real_. She was kissing him, and she would remember it this time. 

And with any luck, there’d be many more kisses to follow. 

*

If anyone had asked, Sam would have said that she fell in love first. Even on the day they met, when Jack been a condescending ass and acted like she wasn’t worth his time, he’d changed his attitude the second she stood up to him. And then he’d insulted Samuels just to get a reaction out of her and she’d smiled before she knew what she was doing. _I shouldn’t encourage him,_ she’d thought to herself, and he must have read her mind and considered it a personal challenge, because he’d had her choking back laughter and smothering smiles ever since. 

It was unprofessional, of course, these forbidden feelings for her commanding officer. But she couldn’t help it, any more than she could help laughing at his stupid jokes. She thought, sometimes, that maybe he felt it too—there was a certain tenderness in his eyes when he smiled at her, and he often sought her out in her lab when she was buried in experiments. 

_Watcha doing?_ he would ask. She would explain. He would pretend to be too dumb to understand, say something absurd, and she would laugh. _Get some rest, Carter. That’s an order._

He said her name like an endearment, and she held on to those moments and savored them. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe he didn’t love her. But she loved him, and she would follow him to the ends of the universe and save his ass as many times as he needed her to. 

It ended up being a lot of times. 

She went through hell and back trying to keep him safe, and she couldn’t decide if the revelation that he loved her back made it better or worse. Some days it was definitely worse. 

She held on to hope until she couldn’t anymore, and then proceeded to almost make the biggest mistake of her life--nearly marrying Pete Shanahan. But when her father was dying, it was not Pete who stayed with her, who wrapped his arm around her and promised to be there for her, _always_. Sam looked into Jack’s steadfast brown eyes and saw the rest of her life. 

By the time Jack was promoted to the Pentagon, she’d made up her mind. If he didn’t bring it up, then she was going to. She was damned if she would wait another single second when they both _knew_. 

In the end, he brought it up. He’d barely gotten the words out of his mouth before she found herself kissing him, and the amazing thing was how familiar it felt, as if her lips had belonged on his since the beginning. His arms were home and his lips were both lazy Saturdays and off-world adventure, and every bit of pain and struggle and longing had been worth this perfect moment. 

_Stay with me, Carter?_

_Always, Sir. Always._

*

If anyone had asked, Teal’c and Daniel would have said that they knew Jack and Sam were in love long before those two idiots were aware of it, and that they had an ongoing debate on how long Jack and Sam could hold out before the unresolved sexual tension became too much to bear. Teal’c, for his part, maintained that both of them were far too professional to ever let their feelings get in the way of missions. Daniel wished they’d just get a room already and to hell with the consequences. 

But it went on. And on. And _on_. For eight _years_. Eight years Daniel and Teal’c had to witness the yearning and the pining and the noble self-sacrifice; had to watch them fall apart with fear whenever one of them went missing; had to watch them try not to fall apart with relief when the other one finally turned up again. 

_Oh, you have returned! I worried about you a completely normal amount. I definitely did not push my health to the very brink of functioning in an attempt to rescue you. I missed you so much I couldn’t breathe, but, like, platonically. Of course._

It was exhausting. 

No one was more relieved than Daniel when, on the same day that Jack accepted his position in DC, he came to Daniel’s house with the news that he and Carter were officially A Thing, but they did _not_ want a big deal made out of it; and furthermore—

_Fucking finally,_ said Daniel. 

Jack grinned wickedly. _Couldn’t have said it better myself._

*

If anyone had asked, General Hammond would have categorically denied knowing anything about it. Not that he didn’t see things. He saw pretty much everything that happened at his facility. He saw, for instance, the way Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter sat just slightly too close together at the briefing table; her knee brushing up against O’Neill’s arm as it rested on the armrest. He saw the looks they exchanged with each other; the way they could communicate paragraphs with a single glance, with a subtle lift of the eyebrows. He saw how O’Neill’s eyes softened when Carter entered the room; how Carter’s whole body lit up with suppressed mirth when O’Neill uttered whatever absurdity had made it past the brain-to-mouth filter. 

He saw Carter’s desperation when O’Neill was stranded on Edora, and O’Neill’s despair when Carter’s brain was taken over by an alien entity. 

_I know Major Carter means a great deal to you._

_She’s a very valuable member of my team, Sir._

Even with Carter’s imminent death staring him in the face, O’Neill would not accept comfort, even from his trusted commanding officer, if there was the slightest risk it might damage her reputation. But he sat at her bedside and refused to leave it until she came back to herself. 

Hammond often questioned whether their obvious attachment made them an asset or a liability. But time and again, SG-1 came through and saved the world, and he knew the effectiveness of that team came down, in large part, to the deep bond between O’Neill and Carter. Splitting them up could put the whole planet in jeopardy. 

So, officially speaking, he saw nothing. And privately, unofficially, he was rooting for them. Because, _damn it_ , the both of them had been through their own kinds of hell and they deserved to be happy. 

He retired and left the facility to O’Neill. He was taking a final farewell look around his office when O’Neill swaggered in. 

Hammond smiled. _Are you ready for this?_

_Oh, absolutely, Sir. Not the slightest bit of…trepidation._ O’Neill’s face belied his words, and Hammond reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. 

_There is no one better for this job than you._

_I will do my best to fill your shoes, Sir._

Hammond turned to go, hesitated, and faced O’Neill one last time. _Jack, may I give you a piece of advice? As a friend._

O’Neill’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he gave a quick nod. _Sure._

_I have been a military man for most of my life. But I am also a family man. And while I would never advise you to break regulations—_

_General—_

_No, hear me out._ Hammond put both hands on O’Neill’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. _If you love her, find a way to make it work. You won’t ever regret it._

O’Neill blinked, perhaps in shock, and then his eyes began to twinkle. _I don’t know what you’re talking about, General._

_Of course you don’t_. Hammond gave him an understanding clap on the shoulder and walked out. 

Eighteen months later, when the wedding invitation arrived in the mail, he knew he should have been surprised but he wasn’t. On the back of the invitation, in Jack O’Neill’s distinctive scrawl, were two words: 

_No regrets._

Hammond threw back his head and laughed. 

It was about damn time.


End file.
